A World Apart
by Samantha-kun
Summary: This is The sequel to 'Stuck in FullMetal'. What happens to Ed and Samantha in England, and Al and Lexi in Amneris.I FINISHED IT! YES AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

Ed let the scalding hot water run down on his tired body. It had been a long two months, getting a job, and trying to adjust to a life with out alchemy, and without Al. He sighed and shut off the water, toweling himself dry. He stepped out of the shower and pulled on his clothes and yanked his long blonde hair back into a ponytail. There was a sudden banging on the door that caused him to jump and open the door.

"Hurry up Elric! We don't have all day!" Said a man angrily. Ed sighed and walked out of the room and across the hall to his two room apartment. Samantha was sitting at the scrub wooden table taking notes from a huge encyclopedia. She had lost weight since they had landed themselves here, but her personality was the same. She looked up from her work as he walked in, her blue eyes looking tiredly at him. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a green skirt with a pair of brown loafers that she always wore.

"We're out of food Ed, we used the last of the noodles today," she said, returning to her work.

"That's the hello I get?" Said Ed, sitting down at the table with a 'humph'. "I work all day and all I get for a hello is 'we're out of food'?"

Samantha smiled at him, "Ed, I work _with you_. I've been doing the same hours you have, of not more."

Ed sighed and ran his fingers across his chin where stubble had begun to form. "Get anywhere with the research yet?"

She shook her head, "It's nearly impossible to find a way to open the Gate and get back home, so no I haven't gotten anywhere yet."

"All right, don't lose your head. I guess we can just go out to eat…" He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled, shut her book and stood up. Samantha led him out of their apartment complex to the diner down the street. A bell chimed as they walked in and sat down at the booth they usually sat at.

"What'll it be dears?" Asked the waitress, coming over to their seats.

"Two potato soups Glacier." Said Ed, grabbing the cup of coffee that she handed him.

"These are on the house Mr. and Mrs. Elric," said the waitress, passing Samantha a cup.

"How many times do we need to tell you Glacier, we are not married!" Said Samantha, drinking deep from her cup.

"Never mind her," said Ed as Glacier walked away with a smile, "She just thinks we look cute together."

Samantha didn't respond, but looked out the window at the sunset. "This is all so weird Ed, I mean, I'm not from any of these worlds…"

"Samantha, when you're here with me, then that _is _your world."

* * *

They walked home in the gathering darkness and opened the door to their apartment. Samantha immediately pulled down the covers and fell asleep, but Ed had more trouble getting to sleep. He sat on the bed looking out the window at the moon. Was his brother looking at the same moon? He stared at the numbers on the clock as they ticked by.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

The sound of the ticking filled his body and mind, making his head throb. He suddenly felt a cool hand on his bare shoulder.

"Ed, come on. You need your sleep," said Samantha, placing her other hand on his back.

"You're right," said Ed, lying down on the spring mattress.

"We've got more work tomorrow and you'll need some good sleep for that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric," said the man, walking through the flap of the tent. Alphonse Elric saluted him, and motioned for him to sit down.

"What is it Furey?" He asked the man, stretching his arms.

"Sir, you are being transferred to Lior to help restore the peace. We need to get a new government stationed there quickly before anyone is harmed. Your train will leave at five o'clock in the morning. Here is your ticket sir." He passed Al an envelope, saluted, and left the tent. Al looked down at the envelope clutched in his hand, and yet again he heard his brother's voice.

_Once you're a dog of the military, you do what they want you to do. Come, bark, sit, stay. _

He looked around, hoping to see hid brother, but no. He rubbed his eyes and stood up with a sigh. It was just another sign that he needed to go to sleep. His mind still on the transfer, he gathered up his things and began walking towards the dorms that he and his brother had once shared.

* * *

"Lior, you're being transferred to Lior!" Said Lexi, sitting down with a soft 'thwump' on the couch.

"Yes, we need to maintain a stable form of government out there after Cornello turned out to be a fraud," said Al, grabbing his clothes and throwing them in his suitcase. "Have you seen my socks?"

"On the floor by the bed," said Lexi absently, "And how long do you plan on being there?"

"As long as it takes to keep the people safe and their city at peace." He replied, darting around the room looking for books and articles of clothing he may have missed.

"And how long do you think that'll take?"

"A month at the most," replied Al, retrieving a sock from under the bed.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're in Lior?" Asked Lexi, radiating angry waves from the couch she was sitting on.

"Umm, you could come," said Al, grabbing a sweater that was lying on a chair and throwing it into his suitcase. "I'll warn you now that it might be dangerous, I'll do my best to protect you, but I make no guarantees." He grabbed the red jacket once worn by his brother and put it on. "Are you in?"

She nodded and took a suitcase from the closet, "Count me in."

* * *

They ran towards the already departing train, lugging their suitcases behind them. "Hurry," yelled Al, jumping onto the back of the train and helping Lexi on. Panting, they found a compartment and dropped their bags on the floor.

"My, my. The Famous Soul Alchemist," said a man sitting on one of the seats.

"Brigadier General Mustang," said Lexi with a curt nod.

"And you are…Lexi?" He said, standing up in shock. "I thought that..."

"Well sir, her body was simply in the Gate, and when Edward disappeared…" He broke off and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's a long train ride Alphonse, I'll wake you when we're there." Al nodded and laid down with his back against the window. Lexi sighed and leaned against him. Within seconds they were asleep.

* * *

* * *

**A/N Its sooo good to be writing again! Finals are over so I'll try and update more. **

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
and the pets- Glad you liked it, heres a quick update for you:)**

**Snow- ya it is a bit different from the first one, maybe because it takes place later...hmmm**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the buzzing alarm clock woke them from their deep sleep. Samantha groaned and reached over Ed to hit the clock. Then she saw what time it was, and immediately sat up. "Ed, Ed wake up!" She said, attempting to shake him from his sleep.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily, putting his pillow over his head.

"Now Ed!" She said, picking up the clock and shoving it into his face, "We're going to be late if you don't get up!" Ed looked blearily at the clock, and then focused.

"Crap," He said, jumping out of bed and turning on the light and grabbing a pair of socks and jamming them on his feet. Samantha climbed out of bed, and pulled back the curtains. It was snowing, coming down in great drives. Samantha groaned and grabbed a thick wool sweater from the floor. Ed grabbed his brown jacket from the back of a chair and ran into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Samantha yanked her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of loafers. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Ed, did you finish that report?" She asked, pouring the coffee into a thermos and wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"Is it that cold out?" Asked Ed, as she passed him a scarf.

"Yes, are you sure you finished that report?"

Ed nodded and grabbed a thermos full of coffee and opened the door for Samantha. She walked out of the apartment and led him out onto the cold street. They walked in silence towards the bus stop at the end of the street. The bus pulled up, spewing grey exhaust into the December sky. They climbed onto the smelly bus with all the other people commuting to work. They took their seats in the back and Samantha took out a large sheet of paper and began reading it. Ed looked out the window and wondered what his brother was doing, and where he was. Samantha kissed him on the cheek to wake him up from his reverie. He started and looked around, "We're here Ed," she said with a grimace.

He nodded and walked off the bus, pulling his coat closer around himself. They walked together towards the military base in the soon to be blizzard. They trudged up to the seventh floor and walked into the office. Samantha dropped a thick binder on one of the desks and sat down at her own.

"Nice of you two to show up," said the man behind the desk.

"Colonel," said Ed curtly, sitting down at his own desk and pulling out a piece of paper from his desk.

"This report was due a week ago," said the Colonel to Samantha. She grimaced angrily and pulled out her notebook from the bag on her chair.

"Elric, I've got a job for you," he said, passing him a thick black binder. "What do you know about this thing called an..." He stopped to look in the binder, "Ouroborus?"

Samantha shot Ed a warning look before he answered, "It's a symbol. It represents the unintentional instinct to destroy one's self."

The Colonel smiled at him, "Nice work Elric, you and your wife have just landed yourselves a case."

"She is not my wife!" Said Ed, catching the binder that he tossed at him.

"There's a criminal that has that tattoo on his left thigh and that is the only piece of evidence we have."

"Shouldn't the police be handling this?" Asked Samantha, walking over to Ed's desk and looking over his shoulder at the binder.

"Well, they tried. It turns out this is a gang of crooks, because everyone has been robbed or killed by someone different."

Ed looked worried and ran his fingers through his hair. "Samantha, can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and walked out into the hallway with him. "Sam, it's ENVY," he said with a worried look on his face. "One of the Homunculi must have gotten over here somehow and now we have to find and capture him!" Samantha groaned and sank to the floor. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I've just got a little light headed is all. So you said that Envy can shape-shift right?"

"Yes, he could be anyone anywhere."

"Damn it," said Samantha, leaning over and coughing violently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Ed, helping her up, she nodded and walked back into the office to take another look at the file.

"Colonel, do you have a list of people that have been robbed or killed by this 'gang'?" Asked Samantha, taking a deep drink from her cup of coffee.

"It's all in the folder," said the Colonel, "And you two aren't off tonight until eleven, so you'll have to lock up the office." They nodded, engrossed in the file about the man with the Ouroborus tattoo.

* * *

Ed's head was lying on the desk, and he was snoring gently. Samantha walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder. "Ed, get up. Let's go home."

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't asleep Sam, I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were Elric, now get up, it's time to go home." Ed grabbed the black binder and put it in Samantha's bag and handed the bag to her. She took it and walked out, locking the door as they left. They walked in silence to the bus stop and the snow began to fall harder. After fifteen minutes in the cold they realized that the bus wouldn't be coming. Cursing the bad weather they walked back towards their apartment.

They walked in silently, melting snow dripping from their shoulders and the ends of their hair. As soon as they were in the apartment they dropped their wet jackets and scarves on the floor in a wet pile. "Aren't we so responsible," said Ed with a grin. Samantha smiled weakly and sat down at the table, her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ed, sitting down next to her and giving her a hug.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well. It's just a cold Ed, chill." After he continued to look worried Samantha smiled. "Really Ed, I'm _fine._"

"Whatever," he said going out the door and walking to the bathroom across the hall.

"There's not hot water Elric!" Yelled their landlord from his room across the hall.

"Crap," said Ed, walking back into their tiny apartment and shutting the door. Samantha had already put on a huge wool sweater and a long pair of pants. She sat down on the couch with the binder.

"You go to sleep Ed; I'll be there in a while."

Ed shrugged and walked into their bedroom and watched as the snow fell outside the window. His mind wandered, and he might have drifted to sleep for a while. He came to at around midnight, and walked into the other room to see if Samantha was ever going to sleep. She was still sitting on the couch with the binder in her lap, fast asleep. Ed quietly moved the binder and picked her up, bringing her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he lay down next to her, and within moments he was asleep.

**

* * *

A/N This chapter was a little fluffy, and if you guys have any good ideas it would be great!**

**Snow-I feel bad for you…grading all those finals**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
Yuffie no Chibi-san **

**And the pets- ya, its summer, so why rush? **


	4. Chapter 4

Al awoke to shouts and banging on the train. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticing that Lexi had already left. "What time is it Brigadier General?" He asked Roy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and standing up.

"Around ten o'clock, you slept for a good three hours."

"What's that noise?" Asked Al, walking over to the window and looking out.

"It's the rain; we're currently stuck in a….questionable area due to it. That's what you're hearing." Lexi walked into the compartment as Roy finished talking and sat down next to Al.

"We should be moving soon, I just talked to the driver."

"Good…Brigadier General, where are we?"

"We're in the remnants of Ishbal. This is the war that I fought in. This is where dreams were shattered in the blink of an eye." Roy rubbed his eyes and stood up, "Stay on your guard. I'm going to find the rest of my subordinates." He saluted and walked out the door. Al walked over to the window and looked out at the rain pouring down.

"Al, do you know where your brother is?" Asked Lexi, walking over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Al shook his head, "But I _know_ he's alive." He stopped, wiping the fog off the window. "Lexi, there's a…cat out there." With that he ran out of the compartment and out into the rain. The kitten mewed loudly as he picked it up. The kitten had white fur that was covered in mud, and it was crying loudly.

"Poor thing," said Lexi, following Al out into the rain, "But how are we going to keep it? You're going to help re-establish a government. You can't just have a cat following you around." She led Al by the arm into the compartment, Al still holding onto the kitten. It stopped crying once they had put his coat over it, and promptly fell asleep in Al's lap.

"I'm not just going to leave it. After all, Lieutenant Hawkeye has Hayate, so why can't I have a cat? I hope he won't be too much trouble."

Lexi sighed and sat down across from him and the kitten, "Well, if you're going to keep him, he'll need a name."

Al scratched the kitten's head, "Dakota."

There was a sudden jolt as the train began to move again, causing the Dakota to wake and mew with discontent. Lexi laughed as the kitten tried to eat the end of Al's ponytail.

* * *

After about a couple hours the train began to slow down, causing Al and Lexi to grab their luggage and get off the train with Dakota in tow. They were met by Riza and Hayate, who immediately began to chase Dakota around their owner's legs. "Alphonse, what is that thing?" Asked Riza, pulling out her gun and firing out a warning shot into the cold night air.

"It's a kitten. He was all alone in the cold, so I thought that…" Al broke off and stooped down, grabbing Dakota by the scruff of his neck.

Riza's eyes softened slightly, "Don't let him get in the way of your work." With that note she walked away to find her commanding officer and issue orders to the lower ranking officers.

* * *

After about an hour standing in the cold night air they finally had assignments. Al was to go help Mustang and his subordinates try and put a stable government in place. Lexi was going to go help Kain Furey and Breda organize food and home building. Al gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek and went with Mustang and his subordinates towards the center of the town. The sun was beginning to rise as Lexi followed Breda and Furey towards the makeshift base on the northern part of town.

"Okay," said Lexi, pulling back her long brown hair. "We'll need to create some form of building where we can give out food to the citizens of Lior. Next we'll need to build a building for the government, and then we can move on to creating some form of housing for the people." Furey pulled out a notebook and wrote it down as Lexi explained it further.

"How long do you think this'll take?" Asked Breda, leaning in to the small table where they were sitting.

"That depends; how many people do we have helping?" Asked Lexi, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"Around thirty," said Furey.

"Crap," said Lexi, pounding her fist on the table. "Then it'll take around two months."

Breda groaned and out his feet up on the desk, "Then we'll need to start as soon as the sun goes up."

A/N A short chapter because I'm a little stuck with Al on his side of the gate. Oh well, its summer officially now so I'll try and update more. More ideas would be AWESOME!

Snow-I plan on using your idea next chapter, I'm alternating between Al and Ed during this story.

Flying drumsticks- I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this is a quick enough update for you 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I finished this yesterday but it wouldn't let me submit, so here is chapter five,a day late**

* * *

Ed awoke to the sound of retching from across the hall. He groaned and looked at the clock, four a.m. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Five minutes later Samantha walked in the room, looking pale. "Whatsamteer?" He asked, walking over to her and helping her lay back down.

"Nothing', I told you. It's just the flu or something." She sat down on a corner of the bed and pulled up the curtain to reveal a world covered in snow. "All this snow will give us time to look for Envy, so get up." She tossed him a pair of pants from the floor and pulled on a thick sweater. Ed pulled on his pants and grabbed a sweater from the back of the chair.

"You seem kind of pissed lately, are you sure you're okay?" Samantha frowned and sat down on the chair, coughing hard.

"I'm fine Ed, don't worry."

"No, you're not fine. You've lost weight since we came here, and you've been sick a lot." He walked over to Samantha and put his arms around her. She sagged into his body, sighing softly.

"Ed, it's just the flu. I'm fine, honest." She stood up and grabbed a black skirt and yanked it on. Ed shrugged and pulled her into a long deep kiss. "Ed, I need to get ready, come on."

"But it's still early. There's still time for…" Samantha threw a pillow at him with a laugh.

"There's still time to find out more about _Envy_ and his thievery." She pulled on a long pair of socks and walked out into the other room of their apartment. Ed followed her and sat down on the floor with the black binder.

"Okay Ed, give off the names of the people who have been robbed or killed," said Samantha, pouring two cups of coffee and sitting down next to him.

"Hiromu Kana, Joseph Mathers, Nathaniel Lanks, and Alyssa Thermopolis."

"All of those people are working with the government here," said Samantha, taking a drink of her coffee. "They're all very high up in influence with Parliament."

Ed sighed and took a deep drink of his coffee, "Then I guess now we'll have to guess who Envy will attack next, and stake out their house to catch him." He looked out the window at the falling snow, "This could take a while."

Samantha nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, we might as well go to the library to find out things about how the hell Envy could have got through the Gate."

Ed nodded and grabbed a scarf and opened the door for her. Samantha grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and stuffed the black binder into it. They walked out into the cold December air, huddled together in the cold. The library was large, cold, and filled with angry librarians. Ed and Samantha walked in and promptly sat down in the back of the store. They received a few angry looks from the librarians; after all, it was only four in the morning.

They walked down isle after endless isle of books, talking seldom. As they were walking down one isle there was a sudden crash. Ed looked up just in time to see a stack of books come down on Samantha. He rushed over to her, followed by a flock of angry librarians. "Sam, SAM are you okay?"

Samantha groaned and climbed out of the fallen pile of books, "I think my wrist might be broken."

"Let's go to the hospital then," said Ed, helping her to her feet.

"Its three miles away Ed, are we supposed to walk?"

"I'll drive you," said one of the librarians, stepping forward. "I was getting ready to go home anyway." She walked over to them and put an arm around Samantha and helped her stand.

"All I did was mess up my wrist, I can walk," she said, removing both of their hands from her shoulders. The librarian shrugged and removed her hands from Samantha's shoulders. Ed didn't remove his hands, but steered her towards the car.

They sat down in the backseat and let the librarian drive them to the hospital, listening to her rant about books the whole time. After fifteen minutes they got out of the car at the hospital entrance, thanking the librarian as she drove away.

"Hi," said Ed, looking nervously around the waiting room. "Umm…..she broke her wrist so we thought…" He trailed off, feeling like an idiot as Samantha snickered behind him.

"Here dear," said the nurse behind the counter, "Just have her fill out these forms and we'll be able to get her to see a doctor."

Ed sighed with relief and passed the form to Samantha, who began filling them out left handed. "Here," she said, handing them back to the nurse. Almost at once a doctor came out of the back room.

"Ms. Elric?" He asked, looking down at his medical records.

"We are NOT MARRIED!" Both Ed and Samantha yelled.

"Okay then, if you'll please follow me." Undaunted, the doctor led them to a small room off of the main hall. They followed him, looking nervously around the small room.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Asked the doctor, motioning for them to sit down.

They proceeded to tell the doctor about their morning, and how the books had fallen on Samantha's wrist.

"I see, we'll take an x-ray to make sure it really is a break, and then we'll fix it and send you on your way. But first, are you pregnant?"

Samantha shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure?" Asked the doctor, "Have you been having any of the symptoms? Lack of appetite, morning sickness, coughing?"

Samantha paled and looked at Ed, who was just as pale. "I've been having those symptoms, but I don't think I'm pregnant."

"Well, why don't you go take a quick pregnancy test just to be sure," said the doctor, "I'll have my female associate help you." A female nurse came in to escort her out of the room. Samantha followed her, casting a worried look at Ed.

"So," said the doctor, "I will assume you are the father?"

Ed shot a angry look at him, "She isn't pregnant."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Samantha came back in, pale and nervous. "Ed. It's positive. I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

A/N Okay, this chapter was short, but I promise it'll work its way into the story late, don't worry I have a PLAN! Ideas for Al and his story would be great because I'm stuck!**

**Snow- I'm going to use your idea in the next Ed chapter**

**Sora-chan**

**Rin-chan**

**And the pets- its okay about the late review…I forgive you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Al walked along the hallway, his head buzzing with ideas. First they needed to get a stable government in place, and then they needed to build some stable facilities for the homeless. He smiled as Dakota walked behind him, tail erect out into the night air. It had been a long day, and they had barely seen Lexi at all. He sighed as he walked through the isles of tents that had been put up during the day by some of the lower ranking officers.

Al smiled as he kept walking trying to find his tent. He thought of how his brother had told him about love when he was with him. Al was in love. The smiled was still in place as he walked into the tent he was sharing with Lexi. She was sitting with a thick binder on the floor, pen between her teeth.

"Hey," she said, looking up and smiling at him.

"Hey," said Al, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Whoa," said Lexi with a little laugh.

"Whoa what?" Asked Al, letting her go and playing with the end of her ponytail.

"You've never done that before," she said, removing his fingers from her hair.

"Never done what?"

"Kissed like that. Or played with my hair. Or been this happy since…"

"I'm just in a good mood. And why is it a crime to kiss the woman I love?"

Lexi smiled and pulled him down next to her, "It's not a crime. Here look at this plan." She showed him a complex diagram, "It's the layout for the new capitol building." Al nodded and tossed his jacket onto the only chair in the room.

"So, what did you do today?" She asked him, picking up Dakota and sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, we worked with a few of the people who've been in charge of this place after Cornello's reign. They've decided on having a congress govern them. How about you?" He stretched out next to her and began playing with Dakota.

"Not much. We almost burned down the stand where we were giving out free food when Breda decided to make burgers. Hawkeye stopped at our stand with Mustang. Those two are in love, and I don't know why they won't admit it, to others, or themselves."

Al nodded and sat up, pulling Dakota from his long hair. "It's just like brother and Samantha. They're in love, but they'd never tell each other."

"Action speak louder then words," said Lexi, sitting up and grabbing Al's jacket to put over her eyes. Al grabbed his jacket from her hands and pulled it on.

"Come on," he said, pulling Lexi to her feet. "Let's go out to eat."

"Al, it's late. We really should be going to sleep. We've got a ton to do tomorrow and………" She broke off with a smile. "Why not?"

They walked out through the maze of tents towards the center of the town. Al led her towards the only restaurant in the square. They walked in to the small diner and sat down at one of the tables. At once a girl with brown hair and pink bangs came up to take their order.

"Oh, hello Rose, how are you?"

"Wait who's she?" Asked Lexi, casting a wondering look at Al.

"Oh yes, Rose this is Lexi. Lexi, me and my brother met Rose when we first came to Lior."

Lexi let out her breath and smiled at Rose, "What do you recommend?"

"Get the salad, it's wonderful."

"Okay then," said Al, "We'll have two." Rose smiled and left to place their order. "Wait, did you think that…" Al broke off with a grin. "Did you think I was _dating _her?"

Lexi laughed lightly, "Of course not Al. Two timing doesn't seem like you."

"Lexi," said Al, taking her hand in his, "There is no way I could cheat on you. I _love _you."

Lexi smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "I know Al. Actions speak louder then words."

They spent the rest of their time eating and speaking sweet nothings to each other. After dinner they walked around the town in the silent twilight. Lexi led Al towards a park on the edge of the town. They sat down on a bench and looked out at the small pond. "It's just like old times," Lexi said, taking Al's hand in hers.

"Yes, back when we were in Central."

"Back when we were with brother," said Al, looking over the water.

Lexi turned to face him and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Don't worry Al, we'll be back with them……someday."

* * *

**A/N Okay, this was another really short chapter, and I have no freaking idea what I'm supposed to do for this side so…. .ya. Ideas are much appreciated! **

**Snow- yay for the plot twists!**

**Sora-chan**

**Rin-chan**

**And the pets- it was an interesting chapter wasn't it? **

**C0me as y0u are- yes, it would suck putting him on maury, stupid men in sweaters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ed lay in bed next to Samantha, his hand on her stomach. She had been asleep for hours, but Ed lay awake, one thought going through his head. _I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. _

Samantha moaned and turned over in her sleep. Ed sighed and put his head on her shoulder, smoothing out her hair. _I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. _He watched the snow fall down lazily outside the window, coming in big fat flakes, as if there was all the time in the world.

"Ed," said Samantha groggily, "Go to bed. We'll have to catch Envy tomorrow now that we know who he'll attack." She gave him a brief kiss, as if they'd do it again and again for the rest of their lives.

"I love you," said Ed, kissing her neck.

"I love you too."

_I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. _

* * *

Ed awoke early the next morning to Samantha shaking him lightly.

"Ed, get up. It's time to go." Ed groaned and pulled her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"One quick kiss?" He asked with a smile, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Come on Ed, we need to move, otherwise Envy might strike and we'll miss him." She stood up and tossed him a thick wool sweater.

"Why is it so cold here?" Asked Ed grumpily, pulling on the sweater and yanking his hair back into a ponytail.

"Ed, its December. It _will_ be cold."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Asked Ed, grabbing a thick pair of socks and walking out into the other room.

"For," said Samantha, grabbing a jacket and pulling it on over her sweater.

"Our child. _Your _child."

"Not yet," she said, putting the binder into her bag.

"How about Logan," said Ed, pulling her into a hug.

"I like Raven, you know, like the poem by Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Na, too depressing," said Ed, letting her go and opening the door. "Anyway, let's get this Envy business out of the way." She nodded and followed him out into the cold December air.

"Elric, the rent is due!" Yelled their landlord from across the hall. Samantha used some choice words and walked outside followed by Ed.

"Okay," said Ed, pulling out a piece of paper with an address on it. "We need to get to 13105 Kinross." He looked wildly around as if hoping to see a sign pointing him in the right direction.

"Take Lexington to Gertrude, and then down two blocks," said Samantha, leading him into an alleyway and towards the address. He kept giving her worried glances as if she might fall over and die all at once.

"Edward," she said as they walked along a dirt road, "Stop looking at me like I might pop. I'm fine. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be going to catch Envy." Ed shrugged but kept his hand firmly on her waist, as if guiding her.

After fifteen minutes they arrived at a large house overlooking a frozen over pond. Samantha walked up to the huge oak door and knocked, trying not to look too lost. A tall man with brown hair falling into his eyes opened it, smiling at the sight of them.

"Ah, you two must be from the military to help me," he said, holding out his hand for Ed to shake.

"Yes Mr. Morey, we're from the government. We believe that you are the target for the Ouroborus gang. We've come to watch your house and make sure you don't get hurt."

"But, there's only two of you," he said, looking around as if expecting more people to jump out at him.

Ed tightened his grip around Samantha's waist, "Trust me sir, we're more then enough."

**

* * *

A/N Okay, I've got a really good idea for the next Ed/Sam chapter, and I hope I've got a good enough idea for Al/Lexi. Their last chapter WAS a bit of a filler, so I'm trying to stop the fillers. Ya.**

**Just a note, Havoc originally burnt down the stand, but then he was with Mustang so I deleted that part. **

**Snow- Fluff is good, it also makes a great sandwich if its marshmallow fluff!**

**C0me as y0u are- Ya, I was going to have Havoc burn it, but then I thought that he was with Roy so I deleted that part. **

**Sora-chan**

**Rin-chan**

**NO PETS- It was a bit of a filler, but fluff is so fun to write. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on!" Yelled Al, pulling Lexi into the heart of the town.

"What is it?" She asked, following him at a near sprint, Dakota clutched in her arms.

"You'll see, but _hurry!_" They ran between dingy shops, between allies until…

Al stopped her right as they ran towards a small house. "Now, don't be alarmed," he said, putting a finger to his lips and opening the door. "She's very old, so be quiet."

Inside the room was an old woman, her hands floating blankly in front of her face. At first she looked like a normal woman, until she looked up at them. On her face was tattooed a transmutation circle, and her eyes were a milky white.

"Ahh…Alphonse. You've come," she said, reaching out her hands.

"Yes," he said quietly, putting his hands on the old woman's.

"Downstairs." She said, pointing a wavering finger to a door off the main room. "That's where it is."

"Where what is?" Asked Lexi, causing the old woman to jump.

"So Alphonse, you've brought someone else with you?"

Al gave Lexi an exasperated look and nodded, and then catching himself said a meek 'yes'.

"Hurry. There isn't much time left," said the woman, pointing to the door again.

"Thank you," said Al, bowing. He motioned for Lexi to follow him into the basement.

"What's this all about?" She asked, putting down Dakota and letting him follow them down the stairs.

"I think I've found a way to get brother back." He said simply, jumping down the last two stairs.

Lexi gasped as she entered the room and quickly held onto the wall for support. All around he room was a huge transmutation circle that glowed red. In the middle of the circle was a woman, her black hair falling into her face.

"_Kill me Al" _

Al shuddered at the voice of the woman, and pulled Lexi close to him. "Lust, when I get the signal, then we'll activate the circle and you'll be able to be free."

Lust reached out her hand to Lexi, whimpering as she did.

"_Envy left me for the other world. I want to be with him. If you kill me we can be together." _

Lexi let out a dry sob, "That poor person."

"She's not a person Lexi, she a hommculi. She is an artificially created person, someone without a soul. She's not real."

"Still, the man she loved…"

"No Lexi, don't get attached to her. She cannot feel anything other then hate." Al's normally kind eyes turned cold. "They're sins of an alchemist. Created by us, and meant to be destroyed by us."

Lust reached out her other hand to Lexi.

"_Kill me." _

* * *

**A/N It was a short chapter, and sorry it wasn't up sooner. I swear there'll be a point in the near future. I've got a good idea for the next Ed/Sam chapter, so that'll be a longer one. **

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
and the InuInu- don't worry there won't be much fluff in the next chapters. I'm not quite sure about the kid's name though…. **

**Snow- Its okay about the late review, my computer does it all the time. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Ed, we've been watching this place for three days, and no Envy. Are you sure we've got the right place?"

Samantha and Ed were arguing as they walked home from another day of watching Mr. Morey's house.

"I swear he'll show up. We just need to be patient…" Ed broke off and threw out an arm to stop Samantha from going any further. "Did you hear that?"

A shrill scream pierced the night air. They looked over at each other with mutual consent, and they ran back towards the house. Between pants for breath Samantha managed to yell to Ed, "We need to split up, that way we can find Envy."

Samantha ran left, while Ed ran right. Ed rushed towards the house and vaulted over the fence, his shirt snagging to reveal his metal arm. Thunder sounded, and rain began to fall. Rain clouded his vision, and cursing he saw a figure move to the left of him.

"Gotcha," he yelled, pouncing on the figure. The figure squirmed and spoke in a raspy voice all too familiar to Ed.

"Hello _dear _step-brother." It stood up and looked at him, hate in its eyes.

"Envy, it's been a long time," said Ed, pulling out the pistol that he had in his pocket.

"Sorry I can't chat; I have other fish to fry." Envy kicked Ed in a sensitive spot, causing him to fall over. Envy smiled and pinched a sensitive spot in his neck, causing him drop into black nothingness.

* * *

Samantha looked up as the rain began to fall. She swore under her breath and ran towards the house, trying not to fall on the slippery steps. "Mr. Morey!" She yelled, running through the door into the huge entranceway. A wave of smell hit her, causing her to stagger. On the floor, in a pool of blood was Mr. Morey, stabbed through the heart. "Damn," she said, looking around for Envy.

"So, you must be the little thing that stole Edward's heart," said a voice from behind her. Samantha whipped around to see a man with green hair who reminded her a little of a palm tree.

"Envy," she said coldly, "What do you want?"

Envy gave her a cold smile, "This." He ran towards her with inhuman speed, pulling out a knife. She screamed and ran up the marble stairs, yelling for help as she did. Envy smiled and followed her, somehow managing to get behind her. Samantha stood at the top of the stairs, pulling out a gun as she did.

"Now Envy, how'd you get here?"

"Oh, a little thing called a transmutation portal," he said with an eerie smile. "It's in the basement. It's what I'll use to send _your _body back." Samantha sent off a shot into Envy, but he smiled and gave a mighty push, sending her falling down the stairs with a scream. As she hit the ground she was dimly aware of a pain in her stomach. At that moment Ed ran in, cursing and bleeding.

"Ed, help!" She yelled, trying to move but wincing with pain. Ed ran towards her, a look of shock on his face. She was bleeding, a stream of blood flowed from between her legs. Envy smiled and vanished into the upper levels of the house. Ed picked her up as she blacked out, her hair falling limply into her eyes.

"Freeze," yelled a voice form the main hallway. The Colonel ran into the main hallway where Ed was holding Samantha.

"He's...up…there," panted Ed, carrying her out to the car. He put her in the backseat of the Colonel's car and drove as quick as he could to the hospital they had been to earlier. He helped her out of the car and ran into the emergency room. The same doctor they had seen before was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Edward," began the doctor but Ed cut him off.

"Someone pushed her down the stairs, and she's…" Ed broke off as two other paramedics came out from a door.

"Here," said one of the paramedics, taking her from his arms. They took her into a back room, and the doctor turned to Ed.

"You'll need to wait out here sir," he said, "It could be a while." Ed sat down in the chair and stared at the wall. After around an hour he fell asleep, having a fitful dreamless rest. He awoke to the doctor shaking him awake, a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Elric," he said helping Ed stand up. "Mrs. Elric, err Samantha had a miscarriage."

**

* * *

A/N I feel bad for this chapter, and I'm so sorry that it took so long to go up. Really I'm sorry about the late update.**

**Sora-chan  
Rin-chan  
and Wrath-chan- Ya, there's no kid now… **

**C0me as y0u are- Sorry about the late update…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I just sorta vanished…. But I WILL finish this up. Watch as I do. My computer crashed again, but I'm BACK! W00T! **

Lexi stood in the basement of the house, staring at the circle that encircled the room. "So, let me get this straight," she said, walking over to Al. "You can, using this transmutation circle, open the Gate and get us to wherever Ed and Samantha are?"

Al nodded and checked the markings all around the circle. Dakota was walking around the spot where Lust was sitting, hissing up a storm.

"Come here Dakota," said Lexi, beckoning to the cat. He ran towards her, fur on end.

"There," said Al, standing up and dropping the chalk on the ground, "We're good. Now Lexi, if you and Dakota want to stand here…" He motioned for them to stand next to Lust.

"Why does Lust need to be here?" Asked Lexi as Dakota began to hiss again.

"She's the catalyst. The equivalent exchange."

"So you're just going to KILL HER!" Yelled Lexi, turning to look AL straight in the eye.

"Lexi," he said calmly, "She's a sin of an alchemist, and therefore it is our job to kill them."

Lust nodded sadly.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Lexi close to him, "And don't forget, no matter what happens I love you."

Lexi smiled as she took Al's hand in hers and together they slammed their hands down onto the transmutation circle. There was a flash of light as the transmutation circle was opened.

Lexi screamed as her and Al were sucked into the hole. They heard a laugh as Lust followed them into the hole, her nails snapping against the wall. The two of them screamed as they were sucked into a black void. There was a flash of purple light as Lexi and Al fell into a room that looked oddly familiar.

Lexi walked over to the bed where a red coat was lying. Al picked it up and looked on the back where a black flamel symbol was sewn on…..


	11. Chapter 11

Ed sat in the waiting room of the hospital, wringing his hands. "Sir," said the doctor, stepping out of the examination room.

Ed jumped up and tried to look around the doctor's arm into the room where Samantha was being examined.

"Yes Mr. Elric, I am sure that your wife will make a full recovery." He smiled at Ed, "Yes you can go see her."

Ed smiled and walked into the examination room. "Hey," he said to Samantha, sitting down on the side of her bed, "How're you doin'?"

Samantha brushed her long hair out of her face, "Okay I guess. I-I… lost the b-baby." Tears filled her eyes and she brushed them away hurriedly. "I'm sorry Ed… I'm sorry I couldn't be the girlfriend you wanted…."

"No, no," said Ed, putting his arms around Samantha, "I love you, no matter what."

"Excuse me," said the doctor, "But there's person here to see you. He claims to be your brother."

"No…" said Ed, rising from the bed.

A young man walked in the door, clad in a red coat.

"Hello Edward," said the man with a smile, removing his hood and showing gold eyes almost identical to Ed's. "Did you miss me?"

Ed stood up and pulled a handheld gun out of his pocket. "Al never called me Edward. He never had and probably never will." He held the gun to the man's head. "Envy, you're through."

Ed pulled the trigger once, twice, three times. Envy fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap, reverting back to his original form. Samantha screamed and the doctor rushed into the room.

"There was a….."

Ed stood up and helped Samantha out of the bed, letting her lean on him for support. "Doctor, when will she be able to come home?"

"Well," said the doctor, looking at his sheet, "She can go home today, but I suggest that you two move to a secluded place to let her get over some of the shock."

"I can hear you," said Samantha, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Come on," said Ed, "Lets get home."

They hobbled out of the hospital together and caught a cab towards their apartment. As soon as they got to their apartment Samantha led the way towards their kitchen.

"Here, I'll make you something," said Ed, helping her into a chair at the table.

"Since when can you cook?"

"Well," said Ed, pulling out a bowl of rice from the refrigerator, "I had the nice lady next door make us some food."

Samantha let out a laugh that quickly turned into a hacking cough. "Okay, I'll have a little bit."

"Come on, have a little bit more," said Ed, ladling some out into her bowl and passing her some chopsticks. "You haven't eaten much since we got here."

"I'm okay," she said, eating a few bites, "I'm still a little sick."

Ed looked worriedly at Samantha. "Okay, get some sleep. I'll talk to the Colonel about getting a transfer."

"No Ed," she said, standing up, "We can stay here. I'll be fine," and with that she walked into their bedroom and fell asleep.

Ed stayed up, looking at his bowl of rice and thinking hard. "What am I going to do?" He asked the room at large, "We haven't found Al and Lexi yet, and I'm afraid of moving…"

Ed sighed and put the dishes in the sink, then walked into the bedroom they shared. He climbed into bed with a groan and wrapped his arms around Samantha.

"Hey, how would you like to move somewhere quiet like… a suburb of London?"

"Hmm, that sounds nice…"

Ed stayed awake even as the light outside faded and the moon rose into the night sky. He finally stood up and grabbed his coat off a chair and walked out of their room, trying to be as quiet as he could. Grabbing his shoes he opened the door and walked down the stairs and out into the cold night.

The wind bit as his exposed face, and he pulled up his hood in an effort to stop the snow that was now falling down. He finally walked into a bar to get away from the cold.

A small bell chimed, causing the bartender to look up. "Hey buddy, you know what time it is?"

Ed shrugged and sat down at one of the barstools. The barman shrugged and went back to cleaning a glass. The bell rang again, but Ed was too tired to even lift his head. He heard a familiar voice ask for a beer.

"So," said the bartender to the man who had taken a seat next to Ed, "What brings you out this late?"

"Oh, looking for an old friend," said the man.

Ed's curiosity got the better of him and he looked up, curious to meet this man. What he saw was like a punch in the face. Sitting next to him was a man with long brown hair and a red jacket with the flamel symbol on his back. As he turned to face Ed, he saw that this man's eyes were the same gold color as his.

"ALPHONSE!!" he shrieked, jumping upon his younger brother and giving him a huge hug.

"BROTHER!!" screamed Alphonse, and returned the hug.

Ed stood up, letting go of his brother. "How did you get here?!"

"Let's go to your house," said Al, "I'll explain everything there."

"Is Lexi with you?" asked Ed as they walked out of the pub.

"Yes," said Al, "She's outside now."

Ed stepped out into the cold to see a girl with light brown hair looking around the street. "Lexi!" he yelled and ran over to give her a hug.

She retuned the hug and smiled at him. "Is Samantha here?"

"She's at the apartment," he said, and led them all towards the apartment.

After a few minutes they were at the dingy apartment where Ed and Samantha lived.

"Samantha," yelled Ed, running in the door, "We found Al and Lexi!"

He heard Samantha get out of bed and walk towards the kitchen where they were standing.

She walked into the kitchen and let out a scream of joy as she saw her friends. They sat down at the table, all smiling at each other.

"So," said Al, "What happened? Where have you been?"

Ed began telling what had happened since they had left Amneris, Samantha helping him where his memory had failed.

After they were done the sun had risen almost risen fully they all had cups of coffee in front of them.

"So," said Al, "How are we going to get home?"

"This is our home now," said Samantha, "We've made a life here, and we can't just pick up and leave."

Lexi sat in silence for a few moments before answering. "If we can't get back then I guess we'll just stay here."

"After all," said Al, "We're together, and that's what matters."

All four of them smiled their first smile in weeks and sat there and watched as the sun rose.

* * *

**Okay, this was a pretty bad ending, and I'm sorry that it took so long to update. But I did finish so HA! Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and to the people who liked the first one better then this one. You all rock. **

**Adios,**

**Samantha**


End file.
